Spectrum allocation is a basis of wireless communications, and devices of multiple operators in a same geographical area need to coordinate spectrum allocation, so as to reduce mutual interference.
In the prior art, a preferred frequency band resource which is temporarily idle for a device of a certain operator may be used by a device of another operator. However, in order to avoid interference caused when the device of the operator owning the frequency band re-uses the preferred frequency band, the device of the other operator needs to use the preferred frequency band in low power to serve a user equipment. When the device of the operator owning the frequency band re-uses the preferred frequency band, the device of the other operator needs to release the temporarily used frequency band resource. However, in the prior art, the preferred frequency band resource idle for the device of the operator cannot be fully used, and a spectrum resource utilization ratio is low.